1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of separator apparatuses. More particularly, the invention pertains to an apparatus that can function as a filter unit as a precipitator or as a separator of materials that have different electrical properties.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,028 discloses an electrostatic sieve having parallel sieve electrodes that are either vertical or inclined. The particles are normally introduced into the electric sieve under the control of a feeder that is placed directly in front of the opposing screen electrode. The powder is attracted directly from the feeder tray to the opposing screen electrode by induced electric field that exists between the tray and the screen electrode. This system is a static air system.
Prior art precipitators have difficulty collecting highly conductive and very poorly conductive particulates.